


Not The Game Plan

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Canon But Would Fit, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Some Rogues are in a little trouble...
Relationships: Wedge Antilles & Tycho Celchu & Wes Janson & Derek "Hobbie" Klivian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Not The Game Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzybeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybeth/gifts).



Leia Organa Solo studied the four pilots, shaking her head.

“I can’t believe you thought this was a good idea.”

“Getting arrested was not the bachelor party game plan,” Tycho protested.

Janson and Hobbie looked worse for the wear, with some impressive bruises.

“We thought it would be fun,” Wes murmured.

Wedge sighed. Getting arrested hadn’t been the plan but he should have known better. It had been fun, until the bar brawl started.

“The night before the wedding, no less,” Leia said as the guard came to let them out.

If only Han had answered his link, Wedge thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I wanted to give you the Leia appearance...


End file.
